The Regular Show Theory
by rsmlpfan
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Regular Show really is?


The Regular Show Theory

You'd think that Regular Show would come from an adult male,right?

Kathene was a young girl.  
As a young girl has a big imagination,she had a huge one.  
See, she didn't have any friends.  
Why?  
She didn't want any except her imagination,not only that because of her imagination, she never paid attention to real life.

The some other children felt bad for her, they tried to reason and befriend her,but nothing ever worked. People wondered what was in her imagination that was so great she never socialized with the rest of the world.  
No one knew but her, she made adventures for her "creations".

Her creations were the Regular Show gang.

She first made Mordecai when she was 2 years old. She was looking outside and playing while she was ill.  
After she was playing for a few minutes, she fainted and the first thing she saw when she awoke was a blue jay, she thought this bird meant a good thing and that it awoke her from her faint, now Mordecai shows her sane and normal side.  
She was good at sewing, because her mother taught her, so she then made a doll of Mordecai, to help her imagine him and make adventures for him.  
Another thing about Mordecai, a few days later, she went to the park and took the doll with her.  
The day after she made Mordecai, her parents died in a car crash, but no one knew not even her.  
She didn't like to know bad things.

Though, what happened at the playground was terrible and mentally scarred the little girl.

She was playing with Mordecai on the grass and some bullies came to her that were alot older than the small 2 year old. While she was walking,she bumped into one of the main bullies who looked about 17.

" HEY! Watch it runt!"

" I'm so- "

"Dude she just a little girl take it easy."

" No one's to young to be beaten. "

The main bully slapped the girl, and made her fall on concrete, making her head bleed a little. She also dropped the doll, which landed by her, she held it tight so the boy wouldn't take it.

" DUDE! That's to far!"

The two boys got in a fight.  
Kathene looked at her doll, it was scratched a little, but the little scratch on the doll of the blue jay put her in a fit of rage.  
She screamed and kicked the boy who slapped her, and ran back to her home.

A few weeks later, she then created Rigby.  
She was walking around town when she heard a trash can fall down. She ran to where she heard the noise, it was a baby brown raccoon.  
She thought it lost his family, which it did.  
It kept biting at her for a while but stopped and fell asleep.  
She took the baby raccoon with her back to her house, named him Rigby, and put him in her imagination.  
She was turning 3 in a a few days after she finished the doll of the raccoon.

The real raccoon ran away like the bird did.

Rigby showed her evil side, insanity, laziness, ignorance, greed, anger, and how alone she was, making him her favorite creation, since they were so related by emotion.

She deciding to make Rigby the same age as Mordecai and made them best friends.  
This is also why Rigby is the smallest and childish of the others, he was planned to originally be a baby.

One day, a kid thought it would be funny if he took one of the dolls, he took the Rigby doll from her while she wasn't paying attention.  
She then went into another fit of rage, and punched the boy in the face, giving the little boy a bloody nose.  
He dropped the doll, and she grabbed it quickly, and ran away.  
As she ran, she saw some blood on the doll, must be from the boys nose she thought.  
She didn't wash off the blood, she saw it as a treasure, the first time she felt brave.

Next to be made was Benson.  
She thought of him when she walked into a store and saw a gumball machine, she also had a spare quarter in her pocket.

She got one, but being young, she was mad when she didn't get what she wanted.  
She got her most hated flavor of gum, grape.

While she was throwing a fit, she thought of an alive gumball machine and named him after a adult she knew that bossed her around.

Benson showed her bossiness and hate.  
The day she went to the park, she made them all be in a job at the park, her favorite place to be with her creations, as grounds keepers and made Benson the boss.

She made the doll of Benson to look deformed and always have a frown.

Everyday, she went to that gumball machine,and she got the flavor she wanted, Benson would have a good day, if she got a bad flavor, he would have a terrible day.

Benson was her most hated creation. But nothing bad happened when she made Benson, not like when she made Mordecai and Rigby.

Pops was her next creation.

She thought of him when she was visited by an old man that was offering candy for free. The old man saw she was all alone and just gave her all that was left of the box and left because he felt so bad for Kathene.

She looked inside the big box of sweets and saw different assorted candies, she first took a lollipop, it was baby pink and had a small top hat with a fake mustache.

She then thought of a live lollipop and named him after a candy, Pops.

The lollipop man was to represent her childish, happy and senseful side.

She made him tall and thin.  
She made him always be thoughtful and happy unless threatened.  
He was always neat and tidy and stayed in the past. When she finished the doll she kept the hat and he was the first one of the creations to wear actual clothes, a tux. She also made him tough at times.

A few days after making the doll, she threw it in the air for fun, but the Pops doll got stuck in a tree.  
She,being only 3 1/2 couldn't reach and waited for it to fall. The tree let go of the doll, but the tree gave the doll a big scratch. Kathene hardly noticed and left it alone.

Margret was made later after the lollipop.

She thought of her climbing an apple tree and saw a red cardinal.

She thought of her first creation, Mordecai and deciding to make Margret for Mordecai and made him have a crush on the female cardinal.

After the doll of her was made she decided to call her Margret, after her big sister who earlier died of cancer after Kathene was born. She actually didn't know her sister's name or even met her, she just thought Margret was a cute name.  
She found a Barbie doll dress on the ground, it looked like a waitress dress and it fit the doll, so she made her work in a restaurant, which turned into a coffee shop.

After she went to a small, abounded store, she wandered around the messy store and dragged the Margret doll on the ground, making her messy.  
She never washed it though.

Margret showed her kind and lovable side.  
Unlike normal women, she didn't make Margret have hair, only her top feathers.  
Kathene had no idea how much Margret represented her older and deceased sister.  
No hair,same name, always kind, and being a restaurant waitress.

Muscle Man was made next.

Muscle Man was actually made by accident.

While Kathene was walking, she hit her head, making it bleed.  
No one not even she knows how but she then creating a human-like monster Muscle Man.  
Muscle Man represented the two bullies she met when she first made Mordecai, so Muscle Man was both a bystander and a bully.  
Muscle Man represented her helpless and tough side.  
When she made Muscle Man, he originally made him a normal skin color but accidently spilt green paint on it, but she kept it that way. She made him fat which is what a 4 year old thought was muscle-like, and made him deformed like Benson but with a smile instead.

Skips was her next imagination

Skips was of course made when Kathene was skipping.  
She went into the park and saw a strange white thing in the bushes while skipping.  
She thought was a yeti for some odd reason.  
She then thought of Skips. She made him skip all the time since she was skipping when she thought of Skips.  
Skips showed her wise and cautious side.  
Nothing happened to the doll like the others.

But there is one creation she made that wasn't part of the show.

Kate was made when she was 5.  
She made Kate unlike the others.  
Kate looked like Kathene except older and as a pink bunny.  
Kate had super powers and represented all of Kathene.  
When she finished the doll, she made her Rigby's bodyguard and made Kate also have a crush on the raccoon.  
She made her more childish and younger than the others,about 20 years old. Kate also got imagined to have a bad childhood. She dragged the doll all the time, so it was messier than the Margret doll and the doll of Kate was with her at her violent times, so the doll has many blood stains on it.  
No one knows why she wasn't put into the show, she was both, good and bad.

All of the other characters were thought out by different events, and they all have a doll of them.  
Most of the enemies were people who tried to help Kathene, being young and unknowing, she thought they just were jealous of her creations as her only friends and they were not.

Kathene still has no social life being 7 now.  
People still try to help her but no one can.  
No one really knew Kathene had such a horrible life, they don't know how much her creations.

One day, She was walking with her creations and she bumped into J.G. Quintel.  
He had heard of this girl, and knew who she was when she told him her name.  
This gave Quintel an idea for an cartoon and called it Regular Show.  
He asked the girl how he could thank her, but before he could ask, people who worked at the local child insane asylum came to take Kathene.  
Now, Kathene stays at the asylum with her creations, to make sure she wouldn't hurt others, and Quintel keeps making the show and even some episodes are based off of the adventures Kathene made in her mind, like "Free Cake" and "House Rules".  
Quintel is really her only other friend rather than her creations, even some times Quintel visits Kathene at the asylum. Kathene may never have a real social life now and never give up her creations and play with them...until death.


End file.
